


Construction

by Whiterabbit11



Series: These new times [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: EWE, Family, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mpreg, Not Epilogue Compliant, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sad lack of smut, Teenagers, you know me I'm hopeless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiterabbit11/pseuds/Whiterabbit11
Summary: The continuing adventures of Harry and Draco as they build their life together.





	1. Scorpius

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the charming commenter who asked for more in this verse!
> 
> Harry adores his husband. Draco has a headache and many suspicions.

Draco leaned his head on his hand and sighed. Normally he wouldn't allow himself such poor manners at the dinner table but he had long since given up on the niceties with his unruly brood of Potters, and hoped only to lead by example. All the children were back from Hogwarts for the summer and, two days in, Draco wasn't sure they would all survive it. After Lily followed her brothers to Hogwarts the previous September, he and Harry had knocked around Grimmauld Place forlornly for weeks, before slowly rediscovering all the things that had occupied their time before having children. Lazy Sunday morning lie-ins and cozy Saturday afternoon shags on the sofa had been a welcome re-introduction to their lives. There would be no chance for either for the next eight weeks and Draco was forcibly reminded of the noise of four children and their hangers-on as his head throbbed.

He sighed again as he looked over his sole quiet child. Albus was miserably pushing food around his plate and ignoring everyone, deep in the sort of adolescent strop that reminded Draco sharply of Harry at this age. Despite being Harry's doppelgänger, Al was the least like his heroic father in temperament, and it did amuse Draco to see this small vestige of his beloved enemy Potter again. Al was happiest with his nose in a book and his head in the clouds, and no one was surprised when he Sorted Ravenclaw. His Sorting was overshadowed, as most parts of his life were, by his twin. Scorpius’ noisy entry into Gryffindor was loudly praised by Harry and the Weasleys, who were still traumatised by James’ Sorting into Slytherin two years previous. Still, Al had found many like-minded friends in Rowena’s bright tower, and at home continued to rely on Draco, Narcissa and his favourite aunts Hermione and Luna. Draco knew his gentle son was usually content, and he worried, for Al looked genuinely perturbed.

Next to him James was listening avidly to the argument between Harry and Scorpius, and interjecting totally unhelpful comments. Draco suspected he had an ulterior motive for wanting to rile them up further, although knowing James, he was simply enjoying the conflict. His dark-haired, grey-eyed eldest son had inherited all the Black family beauty, charm and cunning, as well as their flair for dramatics. Hermione was already fitting him for the law, and had asked that he be allowed to intern at her offices in the ministry over the summer. Harry and Draco had agreed gratefully, and James would be off making tea, running errands and sending owls in a few more days. Draco sincerely hoped it would keep his clever mind occupied, and made a mental note to brush him up on contraception charms before he went to London.

On Draco's other side sat Teddy, deep in conversation with the youngest diners at the table. The former head boy was still a regular fixture at Grimmauld Place, especially when the kids were home. He loved to complain about the rigorous Auror training but eagerly listened to Harry's old stories, and Draco had become adept at tuning them out when they started talking shop. Lupin’s son was clever and kind, and his fun-loving nature had made Draco's life immeasurably easier when the other kids were small. Today he was catching up on the gossip about his old house with Lily and Frank. Draco winced internally. His own child, a Malfoy by blood, Sorted Hufflepuff. Oh, the ignominy! Even Mother had blanched, although she had been quick to point out all the benefits to Lily being surrounded by … Puffs. They called themselves Puffs, and Draco couldn't with it all, honestly. Still, he had bitterly ordered the full set of Puff regalia for Lily with only minimal complaint to Harry (who couldn't stop boasting about having a sprog in every house, the ingrate), and had not said a single word against their horrendous colour scheme. Lily came home full of tales of wholesome fun in the cheery, warm common room, and Draco had been reduced to defending Hufflepuff against her brothers’ teasing. Father had still not recovered from the horror of Scorpius’ sorting and had only murmured vaguely that the Longbottom boy would look after her. Draco cast a sour look at Frank Longbottom now, watching how he deftly manoeuvred the very best bit of pork crackling away from James, undaunted by the older boy’s glare. Draco was just harbouring uncharitable thoughts of how the pudgy lad - just like his father at that age - hardly needed it, when Frank placed the choice titbit on Lily’s plate. As he reached to refill her pumpkin juice, Draco noticed he had satisfied himself with a much humbler bit of the roast. The action was so like Harry that for a moment Draco was nonplussed, and then remembered that Father was often right. He would keep an eye on this one.

Draco turned his full attention to Scorpius now as his argument with Harry got louder. Scorpius looked like a Malfoy to a degree that surpassed Draco himself, and the teen was Lucius’ pride and joy. Still, he alone had inherited Harry's temper and impulsiveness, and a full measure of the Potter stubborness. He had already proved unbeatable as the Seeker for Gryffindor, but for all his pride in his house and family, Scorpius had decided he wished to have his surname changed to Malfoy already, well before he came of age. The agreement Harry had struck with Lucius years ago had been for an heir to carry on the Malfoy name in return for reconciliation with Draco. It was obvious to everyone, Scorpius included, who that would be. Draco didn't think his son was keen for the riches or status that came with the official recognition of his position, but he was unlikely to figure out the problem while Harry was laying down the law and making the windows rattle with his anger and magic. It was time to intervene.

“That is enough,” said Draco firmly in the steely voice that silenced all his children instantly, Teddy included. Harry too subsided and looked a little sheepish. The windows stopped rattling. “Scorpius, this family is everything to your father. It is a point of great pride to him that the Potters have recovered from the war. In a few short years, you will be able to change your name and take on the responsibilities of being the heir of House Malfoy. Responsibilities which are legion, my son, and I would know. You are not ready. I was not ready, and I was born to it. You have time. Today, you will listen to your father.” Draco leaned back and eyed his son warily. Everyone had gone quiet and Scorpius looked mutinous. Al suddenly piped up when it became clear Scorpius would not speak. “It's Grand-père,” he murmured softly. He flushed as all eyes turned on him. “He was so disappointed when Scorp was Sorted, and now Scorp is slaying at Quidditch, and everyone’s talking about him going pro already, and it's all for Gryffindor. If Scorp changes his name now, maybe Grand-père will feel better.” Scorpius flushed a dark red that suggested he was choking back tears. He shared a special bond with his grandfather and it hadn't been the same since he returned from Hogwarts swathed in red and gold. Draco and Harry looked at each other, dumbfounded, and then to Harry's evident surprise, Draco smiled widely. “Well, this is easily solved at least. I have a secret but I think it will be alright to tell you now, in the interest of family harmony.” He had their full attention, and Draco allowed a dramatic pause before continuing. “Grand-père has ordered a full set of Gryffindor supporters gear - for himself. Scarf, gloves, hat, and one of those horrible foam finger things you kids love nowadays.” They all gaped at him, until Scorpius found his voice. “Why?” he asked hoarsely. Lily was already starting to giggle. “So he can come to your matches and support you properly of course,” explained Draco kindly. “Family is everything to Malfoys, and far more important than houses. When you next play, Grand-père will be front row, you'll see.” Lily’s giggles burst out and everyone relaxed into wide grins. “Did he really get a foam finger?” she asked, and suddenly they were all laughing. Draco's headache was almost gone, and Harry, well, he was positively glowing. If Draco hadn't ingested an extra-strength contraceptive potion of his own devising, guaranteed against the Chosen Prat and his randy designs on Draco's svelte figure, he would have stayed away from Harry for a few days at least. He knew that look on his husband’s face, and three pregnancies and four children later, he was taking no chances.


	2. Albus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter follows straight on from the previous, and we find out what was bothering Al.

Later that evening the Potters were relaxing in the large, cosy living room of Potter House in Godrick's Hollow. The weather was balmy enough to have the windows open, and Al was sitting in a window seat, seemingly staring at the full moon above while his book hung in his hand. Scorpius, Teddy and Harry were playing exploding snap, and Draco had just lost to James at chess despite egregious cheating on both sides; indeed the others often complained that their matches were less a contest in chess than a contest in cheating, to which their only reply was, “Slytherin.” Now Draco left James to flop his head down in Lily’s lap as she sat on the floor with her knitting, annoying her in the time-honoured way of brothers everywhere. Frank had been summoned home by his mother, although he had promised Lily he would return in a few days with some of his grandmother’s famous damson jam for her. All three of her brothers had watched the exchange with a beady eye, and Draco vaguely worried that the Longbottom boy wouldn't survive his teenage years. Still, there was much of his father in him, and Draco thought that overall he would be alright.

Draco seated himself on the other side of the wide window seat to Al, and tapped his son’s knee. “Lovely moon tonight,” he murmured, and was surprised when Al sighed deeply. “S’alright I suppose,” he intoned morosely. Draco looked at the moon again and then sharply at Al. “The full,” he guessed, and Al looked even more depressed. “I've doled out many doses of Wolfsbane today, and I'll start another batch tomorrow,” said Draco quietly. There were many werewolves still, left from when Greyback and his pack attacked innocents in the worst of wartime. Most were growing older now, but there were a few unlucky young people who had been bitten in accidents from time to time. Draco supplied Azkaban and St Mungo's, but younger werewolves were often not covered by the Ministry’s Wolfsbane program. For these, the only options available were to brew the notoriously tricky potion themselves or to rely on commercially available potions of dubious quality. Werewolves still suffered great prejudice in the wizarding world and Draco could imagine that if an infected child had entered Hogwarts, they may need to be as secretive as Remus Lupin had been some forty years earlier.

Teddy seemed to have come to the same conclusion, and he crept close to Al now. “Who is it, kiddo?” he asked quietly. Al looked around quickly and saw he had drawn the attention of his brothers and sister, and Harry too. He flushed again, not used to being the centre of attention. He shook his head but Scorpius said impatiently, “You know we're not going to say anything! We'll help, you know that!” Lily chimed in then, “Isn't it obvious? It's Drew. I've known for a while now.” Al looked panicked but Lily smiled kindly. “It's ok, Al, I only noticed cos I keep an eye on you and I saw how he's often sick, and how you take his homework for him and stuff. It reminded me of the stories Daddy tells us about Uncle Remus and Grandad James and Uncle Sirius.” Al made a gulping noise and as Draco reached for him, threw himself into his father's arms to hide his shameful tears. “It's not working!” he gasped out into Draco's shirt. “What's not working, baby?” asked Draco gently. The whole sad tale came out then.

Andrew Jones had been bitten as a child, just a couple of years before entering Hogwarts. His parents were ordinary magical folk, struggling to get by. They had neither the ability to brew such a complex potion nor the resources to pay for quality. Moreover their son appeared strangely resistant to the standard Wolfsbane as provided by Hogwarts staff. Most moons, Drew was left to struggle in chains to ameliorate the worst of the Change. Al had tended his friend faithfully after he had found out, and he thought the Change was becoming more violent, more taxing on the young boy month by month. There were tears in more than just Al’s eyes when he was done speaking. Lily hugged her brother fiercely and hastened to assure him that Draco would fix it, her childish faith in her father bringing a wan smile to Draco and Harry. Scorpius and James chimed in with their agreement that something needed to be done, and Teddy had unconsciously turned his hair and eyes to Remus’ blonde and amber. Draco nodded thoughtfully. “Al, I'm glad you've told me about this. I've never heard of Wolfsbane not working but everyone is different. I’ll try to find something that can help Drew.” Al gulped anxiously. “But they're poor, Father, and I know you charge lots for personal potions work.” Al stopped as James snorted. “He only charges rich people, Al,” said James in the manner of a big brother imparting great wisdom. “What's the point of having the great and the good on your client list if you don't charge them?” Draco rolled his eyes. “Yes, thank you James. Al, what your brother means is, I do charge those who can afford it, so I can treat those who need it most pro bono. Moreover I treat all our friends and family for free, and Drew certainly falls into that category. Tomorrow we shall write to his parents and invite them all to Godrick's Hollow for a few days, and we will discuss options with them. I won't promise that I can fix this, but I will start by reviewing Uncle Sev’s notes, and I will try my hardest to help Drew.” Al threw his arms around Draco again, and he could feel how his son's slim frame was trembling. Over his shoulder, Lily pointed at Al, made a love heart with her fingers, then mouthed ‘Drew’. Scorpius nodded wildly. James and Teddy looked at each other in surprise and then shrugged, and Harry seemed to be holding back either laughter or tears, or both. He swept his arms wide, gathering everyone, even Teddy, into a big Potter-cuddle and for a few moments the whole group rested together and watched the moon.


	3. Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco watches over his family, and Lily Sees all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the charming comments which inspired me to add to this Verse!

Lily Luna Potter put down her brush and surveyed her face critically in the little mirror on her vanity. It was a flower-carved, white, girly thing and not really to her taste, but she knew how it delighted both her fathers to have a daughter to spoil. She didn't have the heart to ask for something more modern or grown up, even though she was going to be thirteen next year and all. She fluffed up her curls a little in the way that made Frank's eyes gleam, and smiled happily into the mirror. Hufflepuff she may be, but Lily was no fool. Besides, she had Seen it when she was only little, in this very mirror. Some day, a few years from now, she would wear a white veil and leave her comfortable home in Godricks Hollow on Frank’s arm. It made her happy to know that she would have someone kind and dependable to love, and like Aunt Hermione had once told her, having someone so loyal to you sort of freed up a lot of time in your mind to do other things. Lily disliked drama, although it was part and parcel of being in her family. She wasn't as clever as Al but her marks were solid and she was sure in time she might join James and Aunt Hermione in the law, or perhaps work in the world of Quidditch with Scorpius - Quidditch was so exciting! - although Frank said he was sure she would find something of her very own to do. Frank was often right, although sometimes Lily wondered if her Sight was completely correct. There was that time Cormac McLaggan had ruffled her hair and told her she was pretty... Frank became very red in the face after that and Lily couldn't help the smug little dimple that popped out on her cheek. She quickly made her way downstairs, ready for her best friend’s visit.

There were a lot of visitors at Godricks Hollow just now, and she was grateful Father and Daddy didn't mind Frank joining them. The Jones family was here and had been quite a surprise; they were a quiet and hard-working Scottish family who were unused to the sort of wealth and glamour that surrounded the Potters. They worked in the fishing trade in the north alongside muggles, and were used to harsh conditions and few comforts. Andrew took after his father’s Viking-blonde looks and was tall and broad already at fourteen. It had surprised his parents when he had Sorted Ravenclaw, but he loved the sea and was endlessly fascinated to learn more about it. While combing moonlit rock pools one night as a young lad, he had encountered a werewolf living rough and hiding from the law. The rest was now a part of Drew’s history. When Al had contacted the Jones’ with Father’s offer to work on a Wolfsbane potion tailored to the boy, they came almost immediately. They perched carefully on the cream leather chesterfield, thin, worn Mrs Jones talking fast and anxiously, while Mr Jones sat silent and cautious in the face of Father’s polished pureblood manners and impeccable clothing. But Daddy had stepped in then and set them at ease in his usual funny way. Al had thrown himself upon his weakened friend, and continued to fret about his every comfort. Father already had all his books out, including those written in Severus Snape’s cramped, tiny hand, and Al was helping him look for anything that might help. The first step had been to draw blood from the patient, and Drew made a joke about having already lost so much that they could siphon it up off the floor of the basement. Al nearly burst into tears and had to be comforted by Lily and Drew himself. She had rolled her eyes in admonishment at the young werewolf, who winced apologetically.

Still, she wasn't going to be too hard on Drew. Of all her brothers she was most protective of Al, but she had Seen that she wasn't the only one. As the days continued and Drew’s strength returned, he repaid Al’s attentions in kind. His amber eyes always followed Al, just as Frank’s often followed Lily, and he didn't allow James to bully his gentle, bookish brother. He didn't interfere in the ribbing from Scorpius, knowing that the Gryffindor wouldn't go too far in upsetting his twin. Used to looking after himself, Drew reminded his dreamy housemate to eat and sleep, and his sharp, blunt humour kept Al engaged in daily life. Lily watched, and saw how well Drew fitted in amongst her brothers, and saw that her fathers noticed that also. Uncle Ron took to the boy at once, and further put his parents at ease. The Jones’ planned to return to their home leaving Drew with the Potters, and would return for the first trial of Father’s new potion. Drew would transform next in a specially reinforced shed on the Potter property. The children would all be sent away - Al was already protesting vociferously - and Father and Daddy would remain to judge the effects of the potion.

Lily had Seen that this wouldn't be the right potion, that it would be the beginning of a long process, but she knew they were on the right path. Drew had muggle food allergies that were interacting with the standard Wolfsbane, but Draco was already trying out ways of combating this. She said nothing, as always. Only Frank knew that she had the Sight, and even he didn't realise the extent of it. Some day she would tell Father and he would help her tell the others, but Seers were rare and she knew they were often ostracised, even amongst those who loved them most. Lily felt she had a little in common with Drew, and she smiled as she watched him dash to the library to leave a drink at Al’s elbow, before running outside to fly to the river with Scorpius. Father’s sharp grey eyes noticed this as they noticed all else in his home, and Lily shared a quiet smile with him. She hoped Father wouldn't be too upset in a few weeks from now, when he realised his special contraceptive potion had failed yet again. She had already Seen Daddy's grateful delight in having another beautiful little girl, this one with dark auburn hair and bright hazel eyes. Daddy was a pushover for babies, as all his children knew, but this one would be the last. Father would probably smother Daddy in his sleep if he spoke of another but for all the blonde’s complaints about his ever growing brood, she knew he too had felt the house was empty after she left for Hogwarts. Besides, her parents were young yet. Daddy was as lean-hipped and broad-shouldered as ever, still handsome despite the grey appearing in his hair. Father insisted that Daddy had ruined his figure, and although he could still easily fit into tight muggle jeans he rarely gave Daddy such a treat. Lily turned to the fireplace as the flames turned green, and her smile deepened as Frank appeared. She didn't need the Sight to know they would be alright.


	4. Complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets everything he ever wanted, Draco gets some charms practice, and the kids get ice cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this story is really at an end! I only ever intended to write that one little ficlet, but the comments and kudos has seen it evolve into an actual series. Thank you to everyone who has been so kind and encouraging!

The Potter children and their confused friends huddled behind the largest sofa in the sitting room, and cringed as another glass ornament shattered overhead. Shouting and footsteps headed towards the stairs, and they looked at each other for explanation. The boys each shrugged and then as one, turned to Lily. She murmured, “Father is having another baby.” The boys made noises of enlightenment until Al said, “Wait, he got pregnant after we came home?” They all groaned, and smacks rained down on Al from all sides, despite Drew’s laughing attempts to shield him. Glass shattered again, before loud thumps sounded on the stairs. The kids peered over the sofa. Around the corner, at a dead run, came Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived Twice, Vanquisher of Voldemort, youngest Head Auror of all time, and alleged most powerful wizard in Britain. He immediately dived down behind a smaller settee. Glass shards clung to his tshirt and dishevelled hair. He peered cautiously over the plush upholstery, and noticed the teens behind the other sofa looking back at him with varying degrees of amusement and pity. He shrugged sheepishly and gave them a thumbs up. For a man apparently running for his life, he seemed remarkably cheerful. 

“Sooooo…” said James, and turned to Lily. “Is it a girl or a boy?” Lily startled when she saw her family were all waiting for her answer, even Daddy. She realised suddenly that they knew about her Sight, and that she need never fear being estranged from her family because of her gift. Through a wobbly smile, she told Daddy, “It’s a girl. She'll have Grandad James’ eyes, and dark red hair. You'll name her Lyra Narcissa.” Harry’s answering smile could have lit all of London. “That's a great name! Isn't that a great name?” he asked the boys. Teddy, James and Scorpius looked at him pityingly. Drew seemed confused and Al was whispering in his ear. Frank, bless him, gave Harry an awkward thumbs up. Scorpius asked Lily, “So Father isn't actually going to kill him right?” Lily shrugged, and the boys snorted with laughter. A moment later they all ducked and cringed as a beautiful glass owl flew into the room. It zoomed over the cowering teenagers and slammed at great speed into the wall above Harry's head. He whimpered and then tried to pull himself together. He peered over the sofa back and called, “You're getting really good at those, honey!” 

“I’VE HAD A LOT OF PRACTICE!” shouted Draco, as he came around the corner into the room. Another glass bird, a beautiful crystal swan this time, flew out of his wand tip and swooped around the room. It passed over the children and honed in on Harry's position. Instead of shattering, it hovered threateningly, and Harry took this to mean he was allowed to speak. “I'm sorry, baby,” he placated, and then hit the floor as the swan exploded in rage. “NOT AS SORRY AS I AM, SCARHEAD!” Draco shrieked. Lily, braver than her brothers, popped her head up to plead with Draco to calm down for the sake of his blood pressure, but she was silenced with a poisonous glare. Frank pulled her back down quickly. Draco turned back to his husband. “Get out here and face me like a man, you overly-fertile ingrate! That potion was meant to be Potter-proof! I swore you wouldn't have me pregnant again and yet here I am!” Groans were heard from behind the larger sofa. “Maybe we should go?” asked Scorpius hopefully. “This seems like a conversation our young, innocent ears shouldn't overhear,” added James, causing Draco to snort. “You weren't innocent when you were young, James, and I dread to think what this new kid will be like.” Draco was starting to sound teary, as Harry spelled off the glass clinging to himself and cautiously approached his temperamental husband. “It's a girl!” squeaked Lily, and Al added encouragingly, “Maybe she'll be good, like me and Lil!” A scuffle immediately ensued and Draco smiled even as tears sprang to his eyes. He looked down at Harry, who was making the most apologetic face he could muster despite his obvious joy at the news. Harry's arms came up and Draco went to him, although he made sure to pinch his husband’s side hard. Behind them, a herd of elephants or perhaps some teenagers quickly climbed over a sofa and left the room. Teddy’s voice was heard saying ‘ice cream’ and moments later the front door banged. 

“What are we naming her?” asked Draco, his voice muffled by Harry's shoulder. “Lyra Narcissa,” Harry told him. “Well that saves me looking through the star charts,” sniffed Draco, and they both chuckled softly. Harry gently rocked Draco side to side in a slow dance with no music. Draco snuffled a bit more and sighed heavily before saying, “You're probably the most powerful wizard alive, Harry. You could do anything. Boil the sea. Burn the skies. Take over a small country at least. But this is all you use your power for?” Harry just smiled at his husband adoringly. “This is all I want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It's a little known fact that all my readers are tremendously intelligent, charming and attractive. Xx


End file.
